A technique has been disclosed which turns off an output transistor when an overcurrent state is detected and avoids breakdown of the output transistor due to an overcurrent. A driver circuit can be operated at high speed by increasing a response speed of the output transistor. On the other hand, when instantly turning off an output transistor whose response speed is high, an induction voltage generated in a parasitic inductance of a signal wiring increases in response to change of current flowing through the driver circuit, an internal voltage rises, and an overvoltage is applied to the output transistor, so that there is a risk that the output transistor is broken down. Therefore, a driver circuit is desired which can increase a response speed of the output transistor an a steady operation and can suppress generation of overvoltage in a protection operation against an overcurrent.